Between a Rock and a Hard Place
by Paulina Ann
Summary: *COMPLETE* KAEX Challenge Topic: "Stuck" Set EARLY in DotU. If you love Nanny, this piece is not for you. ;-D Nanny confronts Keith about feelings she 'thinks' he has, putting him in a difficult position. This is drama & fluff. Enjoy. Rated T for I'm not sure what yet and ballroom dancing. ;-D
1. Chapter 1

**Between a Rock and a Hard Place**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Voltron or any of its characters.

**KAEX Challenge Topic: "Stuck" – can be as many chapters as needed to finish the story. **

**Rating/Setting: **Rating is T for mild swearing and ballroom dancing. Setting is DotU about 5 months or so into the first season. For those of you that love to hate Nanny… this story is right up your alley…

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Keith stood outside of Nanny's office waiting. It was true that he was a little early, but it was also true that Nanny probably wanted him to wait. So he stood and waited. He leaned his tall frame against the wall and nodded at several staff who passed by. He thought he caught a sympathetic smile from some of them.

Nanny may have only been here a few months, but she had made her presence known... forcefully. From the beginning, she had made it known to the Space Explorers that the princess was off-limits to commoners, ruffians, and hooligans such as them. He studied the tile floor in front of him and thought back to the day that he met the princess… Allura. He wasn't sure what happened that day, but he felt that the princess was going to be more to him than a friend. Shaking his head in consternation, he thought that it slightly ridiculous that he would even entertain such thoughts. Their differences in station, his military career, her belligerent watchdog of a nanny… Like anything even had a chance of happening anyway. The princess didn't really seem to notice him as a man anyway. She treated all of them the same. Releasing a breath, he knew it was for the best if things stayed exactly that way.

The telltale swish of the door opening drew his attention and he uncrossed his arms and pushed away from the wall. Giving her a slight bow, he respectfully said, "Nanny."

Putting a fake smile upon her face, Nanny looked up at him and said, "Good morning, Commander. I didn't know you were out here. Please come in."

Keith didn't even comment, but his thoughts were loud in his mind. _I knocked AND called her name. She just wanted to make me wait._ He moved passed her into her office. He hadn't been here before and that was fine with him. The room was very similar to the woman who called it hers. There were no pictures or knick knacks to be seen, except for a small picture of Allura that sat upon her desk. Everything was pristine and utilitarian. While Keith could appreciate this, he also found it slightly intimidating in relation to this woman. There was nothing that showed her personality, but then maybe utilitarian and precision were her personality.

Moving to her chair behind the dark colored wooden desk, she waved her hand in a motion that indicated he should seat himself.

"What did you need to speak to me about, Nanny? Is it relating to the up-coming ball?" The ball would be in two weeks and he was handling security for it. Perhaps she needed clearance for more workers….

"It is about the ball, Commander, but it's not about security." Nanny crossed her arms in front of her on the desktop. She sat ramrod straight and looked him the eye.

Feeling confused about his reason for being here, he cautiously asked, "Then why…?"

"Dancing."

Now completely perplexed, he incredulously repeated, "Dancing?"

"Yes, Commander. Even though you will all be on security detail, you will each be expected to dance upon occasion. The guests will want to socialize with the famous Voltron Force. This means that all of you need to have lessons. I will not have Arus become the laughing stock of galactic royalty."

Keith wanted to laugh, but he knew she was serious and laughing at a serious manner would only reap trouble for him. Keeping his face neutral, he said, "All of us have some dance training." Seeing Nanny's skeptical look, he said, "Galaxy Garrison has a formal officers' ball once a year and cadets that are invited are expected to behave appropriately. Garrison also considers it good training for officers who may go to worlds that still hold such events." He sat patiently, waiting for her judgment on what he had shared.

"I will be the judge of whether you boys are competent or not. I have spoken to Coran and he agrees. Please clear your schedule and that of your team for tomorrow after lunch. We will practice from 1:00 to 3:00." Seeing that the commander was going to argue, she said, "Consider it a governmental requirement. When you go to your office, you will see a missive from the Alliance indicating that you are to follow all Arusian requests NOT related to security in regard to the ball."

Balling his hands into fists in his lap, Keith succinctly said, "Understood." He stood to leave when she authoritatively said, "Not yet, Commander. Please be seated."

Keith sensed that was enjoying have this power over him. He sat back down respectfully and waited for whatever she had to add.

With a cold stern voice she said, "I know, Commander."

"I don't understand, Nanny. What do you know?"

"I know that you have romantic feelings for the princess." She wanted him with an eagle eye. The signs had been very subtle and no one, not even Allura knew that the space explorer was giving her special attention.

Keeping his features neutral and not looking away from the woman in front of him, he said, "I'm sorry, Nanny. You're mistaken. I respect the princess in her role as monarch and as the pilot of Blue Lion. It has been made very clear that the princess will be marrying into a royal family." He watched her closely and saw a muscle twitch next to her eye.

"That may be Commander, but I think you feel more than respect."

"What do you want me to say? You don't believe me and I don't think I can convince you. I _know_ that she's out of my league. I _know_ that none of my team are considered worthy. I _know_ that she is destined to marry a prince." Standing, he said, "Let's leave it at that. I'll take my leave now." Keith was irritated and concerned. Irritated that she felt she had the right to call his behavior into account when he hadn't done anything and concerned that she of all people had seen the signs.

With a raised tone, Nanny said, "I haven't given you leave, Commander." A small smile turned up the ends of her lips as she saw him stop on the way to the door. However, it appeared he would not return to his seat. She would really like to see his face, but she felt if she pushed further he'd just leave. "I believe you Terrans have a phrase that goes something like 'stuck between a rock and a hard place?' That's where you are Commander. You're stuck with feelings for a woman that you aren't allowed to love but you have to be near her and protect her. I will hold you to your duty and if you get out of line, I'll contact Galaxy Garrison regarding conduct unbecoming an officer."

At the mention of contacting the Garrison, he turned back to face her. "I would never do anything inappropriate."

Still sitting just as she had at the beginning, Nanny looked him in the eye. "I believe you wouldn't do anything _YOU_ consider inappropriate. Just be sure that you don't do anything _I_ would consider inappropriate."

Keith didn't know what to say. He had just been threatened by a nanny for things she thought he _might_ do. What the hell was he supposed to do? He gave her a nod and as he exited, he heard her call out, "One o-clock sharp tomorrow."

He walked automatically to his office and sat down. Spinning his chair to look out the window he thought about what she had said. The guys already accused him of being too reserved and quiet. It seems like he would have to become even more so… at least around the princess.


	2. Chapter 2

**Between a Rock and a Hard Place**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Voltron or any of its characters.

**KAEX Challenge Topic: "Stuck" – can be as many chapters as needed to finish the story. **

**Rating/Setting: **Rating is T for mild swearing and ballroom dancing. Setting is DotU about 5 months or so into the first season. For those of you that love to hate Nanny… this story is right up your alley…

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The next day, the male members of the Force were lined up outside of the large banquet hall. It wasn't as large as the ballroom, but it would be large enough for their practice. Everyone but Keith was grumbling about having to wear their formal dress uniforms. Nanny was being a stickler, making sure that they could dance in the exact attire they would wear the evening of the ball.

Hunk found a nearby chair to sit in and said, "These shoes are killing me! I'm going to order another pair and hope they get here before the ball. Waltzing and stuff wasn't my strong suit to begin with, but with these shoes, I'm sure to step on a few toes."

"Perhaps you should go on a crash diet before the ball, Hunk. You'd be lighter on your feet." Pidge said as looked at himself in a nearby mirror. He felt the uniform made him look older and taller. He was all for wearing them.

"Well, all I can say, I don't know why they haven't made a turtleneck to go with this dress coat. I mean, it would look just as good as this shirt," Lance said seriously as three sets of eyes turned to look at him. Raising his hands up as he shrugged, "What? You don't agree?" He smiled as he realized he had got them. Then he turned his eyes to his friend that hadn't said anything. "You've been awful quiet Keith. Of all of us, you can't be worried about dancing. You never seemed to have a problem at those stuffy balls."

Giving the guys a wan smile, he said, "Well, I was never critiqued by Nanny before. She's sure to be tougher on me than any of those society women." As expected, this took the scrutiny off of him and onto what Nanny would be looking at.

Conversation stopped as the double doors opened and Nanny called them in. Once inside, they stood in a line similar to military formation and waited for their orders. Walking up to stand in front of them similar to an admiral at a review, she looked them over. She had to admit that they cleaned up well and looked attractive in their uniforms. They would be a credit to Arus looking like this.

"Gentlemen, today I will be looking at your form as you dance the traditional dances for an Arusian royal ball. If I feel that you need further instruction, we will set up lessons."

Lance rolled his eyes and then glanced to either side. He could tell Hunk was in pain because of his feet and Keith… well, Keith, was just staring straight ahead. Odd that he wasn't even cracking a smile at the drill sergeant standing in front of them. He was snapped out of his contemplation by Nanny's crisp voice.

"Lt. McLain, are you listening to me?"

"Yes, ma'am." He snapped back to attention

Nanny then went into a description of the dances they would demonstrate and the order they would be done. Then she provided the information that got all of their attention. "I have brought in some ladies from the local towns that are well-trained in these dances. They will be your partners for the afternoon." Then she called them in, one at a time and introduced them to their partner.

For Hunk, a tall but statuesque brunette with hair almost as dark as Keith's whose name was Lora. She had a shy smile and giggled slightly as Hunk leaned over to kiss her hand. For Pidge, an attractive young girl his age who was his height and also wore glasses named Kat. She practically skipped over to meet him and then plied him with questions. Collette was Lance's partner. She was an attractive strawberry blonde on the thin side but who had a mischievous glint in her eye similar to Lance's.

Lance whispered out the corner of his mouth to Keith, "Thank you, Nanny." Daring a quick side glance, he said, "I wonder what type of girl she picked for you, Keith."

Keith wondered too. Would Nanny try to set him up with a girl that he might like and decide to date, or would she pair him with an unattractive girl since all the other guys had attractive partners? It didn't matter to him what she looked like, he was here to dance. That was it.

"And for you, Commander… you have a special honor." Nanny beckoned the girl from behind a screen, and it was all Keith could do to keep his jaw from dropping. Nanny walked over to Keith with Allura. "Your file says that you can dance quite well and the princess needs the practice." Nanny watched Keith with interest as he kissed her hand and told her she looked lovely today. "Allura, dear, please go over and cue up the music for the first dance." Once the princess was out of range, she said, "I'll be watching you closely, Commander."

Not taking his eyes from the princess, he inquired, "My file says nothing about my dancing ability, so the question is why, Nanny? If you think that I have feelings for her, why are you doing this?"

"Don't you remember, Commander? You're stuck between a rock and a hard place. I'll be watching to see if you can handle it or if I need to contact the Alliance." She smiled as she saw him tense. Yes, the handsome officer was a definite problem. If he had feelings for the princess, the girl would probably fall for him with his good looks and all that he had already done for Arus. Hormones would get the best of the girl and as one of her guardians, she wouldn't allow that. She was destined for greatness and ruling two planets. Turning, she walked away from the stiff soldier who wondered how he had ended up in this predicament.


	3. Chapter 3

**Between a Rock and a Hard Place**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Voltron or any of its characters.

**KAEX Challenge Topic: "Stuck" – can be as many chapters as needed to finish the story. **

**Rating/Setting: **Rating is T for mild swearing and ballroom dancing. Setting is DotU about 5 months or so into the first season. For those of you that love to hate Nanny… this story is right up your alley…

**A/N:** I had thought this would only be about 3 chapters and so I planned to post it all in one day... it is growing! I'm working on chapter 7 right now!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The music began and the dancers took their place to begin a waltz. Allura smiled up at Keith. She had told Nanny that she needed practice before the ball and was pleasantly surprised when the matron had agreed. It was even better when Nanny said she could practice with one of the Force instead of Coran. Coran was a wonderful dancer, but it wasn't like dancing with a young man, and here she blushed thinking about it… a handsome young man.

Keith stiffened as he saw Allura blush as he bowed to her. _Please don't let Nanny think I did anything_, he thought to himself. Taking the princess into the proper hold, they twirled about the room.

Allura tried to engage him in small talk, but Keith was quiet even for him. Her spirits dampened as the afternoon wore on and he still didn't lighten up.

At the end of the session, Nanny gave passing grades to Keith, Lance, and Pidge. Hunk had to return the next day for lessons on two of the dances. Everyone could see he didn't mind once Nanny asked Lora to return to help with the lessons.

Once they were dismissed, Keith left directly for his room. Allura watched him leave with concern. She thought they were friends, but he had been so distant during the dance. She waited for Lance to finish talking with Collette and then walked over to the handsome lieutenant.

Lance saw her coming and joked as she approached, "I know, you're heartbroken that you didn't get to dance any with me. But to be sure, Keith must have done an adequate job as Nanny passed him."

Smiling up at her cocky friend, Allura playfully swatted his arm, "I expect a dance from you at the ball, mister."

"What? Us ruffians will be allowed to dance with Her Royal Highness, Crown Princess of Arus?" Lance joked. Then he saw a shadow pass over her lovely features. "I was just joking, Princess. But in truth I really didn't think that we'd be allowed… you know… with all Nanny has said."

Allura frowned. She hadn't really thought about it. The guys on the Force were her friends and she expected to dance with them as such. Seeing that Lance was waiting on her to say something, she quickly spoke, "I'll check into that, Lance, but be prepared as I plan on dancing with _all_ of you."

Lance smiled at her as he thought, _that might be your plan, Princess, but I bet it's not Nanny's_. Knowing that this topic wasn't her original reason for coming over to him, he asked, "So, was there something you needed to ask me? Maybe for a dancing tip? Oh, I know, you wanted to know a way to get Keith to hold you tighter in the waltz." He had just been joking, but at the blush that stained her cheeks, he wondered if he had hit upon something. Did the princess have a thing for Keith? No, couldn't be… or could it?

Swatting his arm again, she hoped he didn't notice the blush on her face. But now she couldn't help but wonder if there were ways to get him to hold her closer. "Stop being silly, Lance. I doubt Keith would want to hold me closer anyways, he barely talked to me the whole two hours. I was starting to wonder if he was angry at me."

Frowning at her, Lance said, "Not that I know of, Princess. He was quiet before we went in, but didn't say anything about being upset about anything or anyone."

"Oh, okay. It's just that I haven't danced with anyone but Coran since I was a little girl and… well… nevermind. As long as he's not angry." Allura gave him a little smile and said, "I'm sure that you're ready to get out of that uniform-" A darker blush flooded Allura's face as Lance gave her a devilish grin. "That's it, I'm leaving. Thanks for listening." With that she turned and left the room.

As Lance watched her go, he thought back to what she had said and what she didn't say. She had been looking forward to dancing with a man that wasn't Coran and Keith had acted like a stick in the mud. Shaking his head, he thought it wasn't that surprising, but he would go check on his friend after he changed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lance sounded the chime at Keith's office and waited. By the time Lance had changed and gone to Keith's room, the commander had already changed and left. The obvious next stop for Lance was Keith's office.

"Enter."

Walking into the office, Lance noticed that Keith wasn't even working but looking out the window. "Thought I might find you in here. However, I thought you'd be working."

Keith turned from the window and sat down in his chair and picked up a data pad. "I was just taking a minute to think before starting on reports."

Lance studied his friend for a moment and determined that Allura was right; Keith didn't seem quite like himself. Perhaps he could prod a response out of his friend. "Maybe you were thinking about the beautiful princess you just got to hold and dance with for two hours."

Dropping the data pad, Keith turned an intense glare on his friend. "What do you mean by that, Lance?"

"Whoa! I was just joking man! What's up?" Lance was surprised by the intensity of the reaction. It seemed that Allura was dead on. Something was bugging the Captain.

Closing his eyes and leaning back, Keith knew he had gotten himself into a jam. "Nothing, Lance. Just drop it."

Seeing the tension in Keith's body and then his request to drop the subject, only strengthened Lance's determination to ferret out what was going on. "No way am I going to drop it. Actually, I didn't pick up on whatever is going on, Allura did."

Keith's eyes popped open and he looked at Lance. "The princess said something to you?"

Giving Keith a small smile, "After our dance recital, Princess came over to ask if you were okay and to see if you were mad at her."

Leaning back and groaning, Keith said, "I'm not angry with her."

"Well, she said that she tried to talk to you during the dance and you hardly said a thing. She got the impression you didn't want to dance with her."

Closing his eyes, he thought '_rock and a hard place_.' Nanny had probably been pleased at his aloofness with the princess, but then he had hurt her feelings. He hadn't indended to be that aloof. He'd have to work on that, but then, it was better to be aloof than have Nanny think he was being 'inappropriate.' Opening his eyes, he only said with a monotone voice, "I'm sorry that she had that impression. I'll apologize to her at dinner."

Leaning back in the chair and crossing his arms across his chest, Lance said, "Well, I hope you sound happier than you do right now when you apologize. Don't you get it, Keith? You are the first MAN she has danced with besides Coran." Grinning slightly, he added, "I think she wanted you to hold her closer too-" Lance stopped speaking as he watched Keith slap a hand to his face. "Wha? Keith, there's nothing wrong with a beautiful princess wanting to dance with you. It's natural… for both of you."

Keith dropped his hand and stared at his ceiling. "Drop it, McLain. Don't you have places to be? Girls to chase?"

Grinning from ear to ear, he said, "Of course." But then his grin faded. "There is something wrong, isn't there?"

"Drop it."

Lance stood. "I'll drop it for now, but I still want answers." He only got a nod from Keith who had picked up the data pad. Lance knew that he wouldn't be getting any more information from the commander today.

As the door closed behind Lance, Keith put the data pad down and stood. Standing back at his window, he looked down into the royal garden at the lovely figure seated on the bench. She had wanted him to hold her closer…. Yes, Nanny couldn't have described it better. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place.


	4. Chapter 4

**Between a Rock and a Hard Place**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Voltron or any of its characters.

**KAEX Challenge Topic: "Stuck" – can be as many chapters as needed to finish the story. **

**Rating/Setting: **Rating is T for mild swearing and ballroom dancing. Setting is DotU about 5 months or so into the first season. For those of you that love to hate Nanny… this story is right up your alley…

* * *

**Chapter 4**

At dinner that night Lance watched his friend; Keith joked around with the guys, but seemed more reserved with the princess. Making sure to always use her title and never joking with her. It wasn't unusual for Keith to be more sober than the rest of them, but it was the fact that this behavior only seemed to be in relation to the princess made it unusual.

As they headed to the rec room after dinner, Lance spoke to Allura, "You're right, Princess. Something is up with our leader, but he doesn't want to share anything with me. He said he was going to apologize for his behavior at the dance practice. Did he?"

Sighing, Allura said, "He did. It was very formal and didn't do anything to make me think he enjoyed one minute of spending time with me."

Reaching out to take her hand, he said, "I think he did enjoy it, Princess. Something's just not letting him act like it."

"Thanks, Lance," she said, giving his hand a squeeze. Turning to look behind them, she only saw Pidge and Hunk. Calling back to them as she pulled Lance to a stop, she asked, "Hey guys! Where's Keith?"

Walking up to join them, Hunk said, "Nanny asked to speak with him as he was leaving." He gave a slight shudder. "Glad she didn't want to talk to me."

"Why?" Allura asked curiously.

"She didn't look happy with our commander. I just wouldn't want to be in his shoes."

Allura turned to look at Lance, a possibility for Keith's unusual behavior coming into her mind. "I think I'll go back to the dining hall and walk with Keith."

Shooting her an encouraging smile, Lance said, "Sounds like an excellent idea, Princess. We'll see both of you in just a bit."

With that, Allura headed back towards the dining area while the guys continued on to the rec room. Walking into the dining hall, the princess was surprised to see Nanny with her arms across her chest talking in what appeared to be a stern way to Keith. As she began to walk over to them, her nanny caught sight of her and her stern expression turned to a pleasant one as she spread her arms to take Allura into a hug.

"What can I do for you, sweet girl?" Nanny crooned.

Looking from Keith to Nanny, Allura said, "I just came back to get Keith. We're all looking forward to movie night and I didn't want him to miss it." She gave Keith an encouraging smile which seemed to have the opposite effect on him.

"I'm sorry, Princess, I won't be able to join you tonight… there's some paperwork I have to finish for the Garrison before tomorrow." He kept his tone neutral. Turning to Nanny, he said, "I'm glad things are meeting with your approval." Then nodding to both of them, he said, "Ma'am, your Highness," and left the room.

Nanny noticed the frown on Allura's face. "What's wrong, Princess?"

"It's Keith. He's acting so distant from me. It's not like him. I'm afraid I've done something wrong or offended him." Allura's eyes were on his back as he exited the room.

Scoffing at the statements, Nanny said, "He's an Alliance Commander, Princess. He must keep himself separate from those he serves. He would be stepping above his station to presume a friendship with a member of the royal household."

Allura's eyes narrowed as she stared at the exit to the hall. Things were falling into place. She just had to gather all the pieces, but first, she would prod a little. Turning to look at the older woman who was like a second mother to her, she asked, "What about you, Nanny?"

"Hmmm? What do you mean, Princess?"

"What I mean is, I think of you as a friend. I don't consider you going above your station."

Indignation in her tone, Nanny chastised, "I'm a member of the royal household and my place is that of protector. Of course our relationship is different."

"Well, I consider Keith to be a protector as well. I mean, he has already saved my life twice." She watched Nanny's face but it was obvious that she wasn't softening.

"He is an off-worlder, a soldier, and it is his duty to protect you with his life."

Nanny acted like the giving of his life was something he should be happy to do. Allura shook her head as she headed out to the rec room. Yes, it was obvious to her that Nanny had said something to Keith that had changed their relationship to one that was formal and she hated it. Now to plan on how to get her friendship back…


	5. Chapter 5

**Between a Rock and a Hard Place**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Voltron or any of its characters.

**KAEX Challenge Topic: "Stuck" – can be as many chapters as needed to finish the story. **

**Rating/Setting: **Rating is T for mild swearing and ballroom dancing. Setting is DotU about 5 months or so into the first season. For those of you that love to hate Nanny… this story is right up your alley…

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Over the next week and a half, Allura sought out Keith and spent more time with him. It was obvious that he was uneasy in her company each time. Lance had been unable to offer any further insight into why Keith had changed. Even Pidge and Hunk had picked up on the distance between the two and commented. However, they had no further insight either.

Finally, two days before the ball, Allura decided to get Keith away from the castle. Maybe he'd be more like his old self in a different setting.

Walking into his office mid-afternoon, she said to him, "Keith, I need a riding escort."

The commander looked up from his computer screen and saw that the princess was dressed for a ride. "I'll contact one of the team to escort you." Reaching for his com, he stopped when she spoke.

"I've already checked and none of them are currently available. Hunk is working on Blue Lion, Pidge is ensconced in Control with Coran working on computer code, and Lance, well, he's off-site on a date." She couldn't help but smile. "I could always take one of the Arusian guards-"

"No. No, I'll do it." Looking at his watch he said, "I'll meet you at the stable in twenty minutes." Seeing her nod of assent, he stood and walked her to the door. "I'll see you in just a bit."

Smiling with victory she made her way down the corridor toward the castle exit. She knew she had him as soon as she mentioned taking an Arusian guard. Keith didn't trust her safety to anyone but the Force.

She had the horses saddled and waiting when he arrived. He had changed out of his red flight suit into dark jeans, boots, and a long-sleeved t-shirt.

"Ready, Princess?"

"Just waiting on you," she said with a smile. She was greatly pleased when he returned it with one of his own.

In just a few moments, they were mounted up and heading toward the Lake Bridge. Neither of them noticed the small figure on the lower castle balcony who frowned heavily with displeasure.

The ride was everything that Allura hoped it would be. Once they were out of sight of the castle, Keith seemed to loosen up. He chatted and joked with her and was like his old self. When they stopped for a break he helped her dismount. As she stood on the ground with his hands still around his waist, her breath caught as she looked up into his eyes. His eyes were light and joyful… and there was something else…. Before she could analyze it further, he let go of her waist abruptly and stepped away.

Allura acted as if nothing had happened and soon Keith returned to usual self. But something had happened. Something had been happening since the moment he kissed her hand in the old castle. Had Nanny seen it? Was she the reason for the change in Keith's behavior? Obviously, if Commander Keith Kogane had feelings for her… Nanny would never approve.

They were on their way back to the castle when he heard her sigh. "Penny for your thoughts, Princess." His tone was warm and friendly.

Glancing shyly at him, she said, "I wish things could always be like this?"

Even though he sensed that he was treading on thin ice, he asked, "Like what?"

"Like we're just a normal guy and girl. That you're not military and I'm not royalty." Her tone indicated her sadness at these thoughts.

His tone was quiet and resigned as he replied, "But that's who we are. It's how things are, Princess. It's not something we can change."

She looked away as she softly said, "Maybe we can change them."

Keith gave her a sideways glance before looking back ahead of them. He wouldn't read too much into her words.

Arriving back at the stables, he helped her down from the horse and his hands lingered again until he heard a throat being cleared.

Allura watched as he tensed and his hands dropped from her waist and he stepped back. Looking towards Nanny, she composed her features to show only pleasantness. "Hello, Nanny! What are you doing out in the stables?" Obviously she was spying on her and Keith.

"Coran told me that you had gone for a ride with the commander. I saw you coming up the Lake Bridge and thought I'd come here to greet you."

Keith thought that Nanny's tone sounded fine, but the throat clearing earlier indicated that he was in trouble. The question was, how long before she read him the riot act? He didn't have long to wait.

"Commander, there is a security concern I wanted to speak to you about. Would you mind coming to my office in an hour to discuss it?"

Giving her a brief bow, he said, "I'll be there in an hour. If you ladies excuse me, I'll go clean up a bit before the meeting."

Allura had felt the tension between the two. But when she looked from Keith's retreating back to Nanny, it was as if nothing important had happened. Nanny began gushing once again about the ball and the princes she would meet. Glancing over Nanny's shoulder at the retreating commander, she began thinking more and more that she didn't want a prince after all.


	6. Chapter 6

**Between a Rock and a Hard Place**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Voltron or any of its characters.

**KAEX Challenge Topic: "Stuck" – can be as many chapters as needed to finish the story. **

**Rating/Setting: **Rating is T for mild swearing and ballroom dancing. Setting is DotU about 5 months or so into the first season. For those of you that love to hate Nanny… this story is right up your alley…

* * *

**Chapter 6**

He was just here two weeks ago and he was already back. He prepared himself for the worst. He knew that Nanny was very displeased by what she saw in the stable. Keith could only hope that she would consider his behavior over the last week and not do anything rash. He was needed here and no one else would take care of the princess better than he. Leaving here would almost kill him.

Finally, the door opened and she led him into the office.

Seating herself, she began. "Commander, I have been pleased with your behavior for the most part over the course of the last two weeks. However, it is obvious that when left alone with the princess in unchaperoned environments, you are unable to control your baser urges."

Keith tensed and leaned forward in his chair. "I was helping her off the horse, Nanny. I had to touch her."

Eyes narrowing, she said, "Yes, and if you had helped her and stepped away, that would have been fine. But I saw you stand there holding her and what's worse, she didn't pull away or correct you about your behavior." Shaking her head back and forth, she said, "I'm afraid that you've been a bad influence on her and that it will only continue to grow. I'm sorry Commander, but after the ball, I will be contacting Galaxy Garrison for a replacement."

Keith went completely still. She was going to have him replaced. He blinked several times. This couldn't be happening. "Coran won't allow it."

"Oh, he's already agreed. He is not happy about losing all you bring as a military commander, but he understands the need to guard the princess' heart from those that are unworthy." Seeing the flush on the young man's cheeks, she continued. "Feel free to talk to him, I don't mind. I'm sure that you can present your case to the Garrison as well, but I doubt they'll go against the request of the princess's guardians."

Keith stood without being given leave.

"Please mind your manners at the ball, Commander. I'd hate to add conduct unbecoming to our request."

It was all he could do not to slam the door as he left. He really needed to work off some steam. Picking up his com unit as he walked, he radioed, "Lance, are you back at the castle?"

"Yeah, Cap'n?"

"I have some excess energy. Are you up for going a few rounds in the gym?"

Lance could hear the tension and anger in Keith's voice, so he cautiously said, "Um, you sound a little angry. Are you all right?"

"Don't worry about me, are you up for it or not?" Keith's tone was curt and short.

"Sure, Keith, I'll meet you there in ten."

"Roger. Kogane out."

Lance immediately called Hunk to make sure the big guy was going to be at the gym. Whenever Keith was really worked up, it was better for him to spar with Hunk as he sometimes became overzealous in his attacks. Hunk could handle the heavy hits better than Lance, and Lance wasn't embarrassed to admit it. Keith had beat the crap out of him more than once, and with a dance coming up, he needed to protect his mug.

Arriving a planned five minutes late, Lance entered the gym to see Keith and Hunk already sparring in the ring. From the hits that Hunk was taking, it was a good idea on his part to let the big man start off. Lance went up to the side of the ring at the bell, "Do you want me to come in for Hunk?"

Rinsing his mouth with water and then spitting into the bucket, he said, "Nah. You probably want to protect your face anyway."

Lance smiled and glanced over to Hunk who was glaring at him through a black eye. The look said that there would be payback and his smile faded.

A few rounds later, Hunk and Keith called it quits. Hunk had managed to keep his other eye away from Keith's gloves but Keith had a small cut over his right eye that was bleeding.

As Keith stepped out of the ring, he said, "I'm going to shower and change and then head to Gorma to get this cut sealed." He then called to Hunk, "Hey, Hunk, Gorma can take care of the swelling on that eye and remove most of the discoloration." Sheepishly, he added, "Sorry about that."

Hunk smiled at Keith and shrugged saying, "No problem, Cap'n." However, the look he shot Lance said something else.

"I'll wait out here and walk with you to med bay."

Keith merely said, "If you like," as he headed into the shower.

While Keith was in the shower, Lance called Allura, who filled him in on what had happened that afternoon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the way to med bay, Keith said very little though Lance asked a number of questions. At med bay, the nurse easily sealed up the wound and when they exited the facility, Lance said, "Let's go to your office. We need to talk."

Keith stopped for a moment and then nodded. He might as well tell Lance what was going on. It might take a couple of months to find a suitable replacement, but he would be replaced. Lance was going to blow up at the news. He'd have his work cut out making sure that his second didn't get reprimanded for conduct unbecoming himself.

Upon entering the office, they sat in the informal seating area. Keith leaned back on the sofa and said, "Nanny and Coran are going to ask for me to be replaced."

"What?! Are you serious? Who are they going to get? Wait. Wait. WHY do they want to replace you?" Lance's anger was barely repressed. Keith was the best thing that happened to this planet.

"Nanny feels that I have… romantic feelings for the princess. She's worried about me acting inappropriately." Once again he had reverted to monotone so that he would stay calm.

Lance wasn't so restrained. "What the hell are you talking about? You? YOU? She thinks YOU will be inappropriate with Allura?"

Nodding, Keith said, "She's concerned that I won't be at HER level of appropriate behavior. She's threatened to write me up for conduct unbecoming." Keith didn't even bat an eye when Lance stood up and began pacing.

Stopping his pacing he said, "That's why you've been distant with the Princess. You're trying to stay on Nanny's good side. What happened today that changed things?"

Lance sat down as Keith said, "Allura needed an escort for a horseback ride. I was the only member of the Force available. When we got back to the stable, we didn't see Nanny and I guess I left my hands on Allura's waist a little too long after helping her dismount."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously. I had to go to her office earlier and she told me that she didn't think I could control my _baser instincts_ and that I was a bad influence on Allura."

Lance couldn't help but laugh. "Then I'm sure to be replaced. If she worries about you of all people being inappropriate, then she's not going to want to keep me around either."

Keith didn't say anything but closed his eyes.

"What do Coran and Allura say about this?"

"Nanny says that Coran is in agreement and they haven't said anything to Allura."

Jumping back up, Lance said, "Then you've got to tell her."

"No."

"Well, how the hell are they going to explain replacing you to her?"

Keith looked at his friend curiously. "I'm not sure. Nanny said they'd make the request for a replacement after the ball."

"Keith, you've got to tell the princess. She deserves to know. She may even be able to get them to change their minds." Lance was pleading now. He had sensed that the princess might have deeper feelings for his friend. He wished that Nanny knew that her meddling had actually brought those feelings out in the princess. That would show her. "So, are you going to tell her?"

"I'll … tell her part of it. I want Nanny and Coran to explain their reasons." Keith sat up. "I'll check to see if the princess is available now." Keith grabbed the com and located the princess in her royal office. She was working on paperwork and would be glad to speak to him. Standing up, he went to leave.

Lance grabbed Keith by the arm and said, "Don't change your mind. Tell her."

"Don't worry, I will."


	7. Chapter 7

**Between a Rock and a Hard Place**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Voltron or any of its characters.

**KAEX Challenge Topic: "Stuck" – can be as many chapters as needed to finish the story. **

**Rating/Setting: **Rating is T for mild swearing and ballroom dancing. Setting is DotU about 5 months or so into the first season. For those of you that love to hate Nanny… this story is right up your alley…

**A/N:** Just one more chapter after this one!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Now that he was in the princess' office, he was suddenly nervous – a state of being that usually only happened to him around women. She had smiled at him when he entered and sat in the informal conversation area. However, he was still standing and wiping his sweaty palms on his pants.

"Keith? Are you going to sit down?" Allura smiled up at him. Their afternoon ride had been so wonderful. Wonderful until Nanny appeared in the stable. She knew that Keith's aloofness was tied to the governess in some way, but she hadn't figured it out.

Sitting down quickly, he began, "I wanted to apologize for my behavior over the last couple of weeks. I never meant for you to feel like my behavior was a result of something you did. The reasons for my behavior are related to some conversations with Nanny." He saw her nod. It seems like the princess had figured some of it out herself. "I came here today to let you know that Nanny and Coran are going to request a replacement for me from the Garrison."

Allura's eyes widened in shock. "Are you serious, Keith? They want to… to replace you? Why? What have you done?"

Keith looked down at his hands and said, "I haven't done anything, but I'd rather them explain their reasons for requesting the reassignment. I just wanted to let you know that I don't want to be reassigned." His dark eyes looked up into hers as he emotionally said, "I feel like I'm meant to be here. I'm meant to protect Arus." _and you_… the words were spoken through his eyes and though he didn't say them aloud, she heard them loud and clear in her mind.

Her heart quickened at the fact that she heard his words in her mind. She wouldn't mention that now, but he was looking at her for a response. "I don't want you to be reassigned either. You are the Black Lion. We need you… I need you." Allura blushed slightly at her boldness, but he had to know how she felt. The fact that she heard him without him speaking confirmed that he should stay. She saw him nod and then she continued, "Coran and Nanny think that I'm still a child. I may be naïve about some things, but not everything. They want me to rule and make decisions, but then they do things like this that impact my life and my world and they don't think anything about it." Standing up she reached her hand out to Keith, who stood and took it. "Let me handle this, Keith. You've done nothing wrong and so many, many things right." Her eyes were shining as she looked up at his handsome face. She quickly looked away before she did something to embarrass him.

Keith had seen the look in her eyes. Nanny had been right about the princess. She had developed some feelings for him. Where would these feelings get them? He wasn't sure, but it seemed like Allura wanted to keep him around in spite of them… or maybe _because_ of them.

Quietly, he said, "Thank you, Princess. I hope to be around for a long time." Dropping her hand, he added, "I think I had better stay low key until the ball. I'll see you tomorrow for breakfast perhaps."

She nodded and watched him go. Moving to the door, she set the locks and returned to her desk. Opening a secure channel to Galaxy Garrison, she said, "I'd like to speak to Admiral Graham please."

After a very satisfactory conversation with the Admiral, she called Nanny and Coran on the com and requested that they come to the royal office.

When both of them arrived, they moved to sit in the casual seating area. However, Allura motioned to the seats in front of her desk. Coran and Nanny looked at eat other uncertainly.

Once they were seated, she began. "I love you both dearly and I know you do everything that YOU feel is in my best interests. However, I believe that you have begun making decisions of great import to myself and Arus without consulting me." She immediately noticed the guilty look between the chief advisor and the governess. "Please tell me about your dealings with Commander Kogane over the last two weeks."

Suddenly confronted by the princess about her behavior, Nanny worked to portray her actions positively. However, the more she talked, the more that Allura inwardly cringed and seethed about how Keith had been treated.

Allura looked at Coran and said, "And what is your role in this lynching, Coran?"

Clearing his throat, he said, "Well, I hardly think it's that, Allura."

"Really, Coran? You don't think telling the commander that his action toward my person were _inappropriate_ was in effect lynching his honor? To threaten him with behavior unbecoming an officer? Do the two of you know that such charges could derail his military career? And for what? Because he looks at me with affection or holds my hand for a few moments?" She was pleased to see Coran drop his head in shame. At least the chief advisor realized his error. She continued on with her eyes full fire and voice filled with emotion. "Keith has risked his life for mine. Do you _really_ think that a _replacement_ will do the same? I can't believe the two of you would try to remove him." She shook her head in disbelief. "Just so you know, I have already contacted the Garrison and spoken with Admiral Graham. He is to contact me directly if either of you contact him about any of the Force."

Coran spoke carefully, "Of course, Princess."

Allura folded her hands in front of her on the desk and continued, "Now, as for my romantic life, or lack thereof. I am well aware of my duty as princess. However, I will not be told who to marry, who to spend time with, or who I can love. Is that clear?"

Coran and Nanny both nodded.

"I am finished." Coran and Nanny stood to leave but Allura had them wait a moment as she said, "And by the way, I _will _be dancing with all the members of the Force tomorrow night. If the guests don't understand what those young men mean to Arus, then I really don't care about their opinions." Seeing that they weren't going to oppose her, she said, "Thank you both, you're dismissed."

When they left, a small satisfied smile crossed her face. Indeed she would dance will all the members of the Force, but she had a special dance for one member…


	8. Chapter 8

**Between a Rock and a Hard Place**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Voltron or any of its characters.

**KAEX Challenge Topic: "Stuck" – can be as many chapters as needed to finish the story. **

**Rating/Setting: **Rating is T for mild swearing and ballroom dancing. Setting is DotU about 5 months or so into the first season. For those of you that love to hate Nanny… this story is right up your alley…

**Author's Note:** Okay, this was a lightning fast post of the chapters. I hope you enjoyed them. If you haven't left a review, please do so at the end of the chapter. Thanks for reading!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Keith sat in Lance's room as he was putting the finishing touches on his dress uniform. Having dressed early, he was standing near the door waiting on his friend. "Are you just about finished, Lieutenant?"

Taking one last look in the mirror and running his hand over his smoothed hair, he said, "Now I am, Commander." He smiled as he saw Keith roll his eyes in the reflection. "So, the dragon still hasn't apologized?"

"Nope, and I don't expect her to. The princess said that it won't happen again and that she has already spoken to Garrison about all of us." Keith said as he pushed away from the wall and palmed the door sensor.

Lance smirked at him as he said, "She may have spoken about all of us to Garrison, but she called for you."

Shrugging his shoulders, Keith said, "I just happen to be the one that Nanny was threatening. She would have done it for any of you."

Knowing that was true, Lance didn't say anything. But he knew that Allura was probably a lot more convincing talking about Keith that she would have been about any of the other team members. He was distracted for the moment by a giggling maid who blushed as he winked at her.

They did make quite a sight in their white dress uniforms with gold buttons and medals displayed prominently on their broad chests. The pair would make most women take a second look. One of the men knew the reaction that they caused, the other tried to ignore it.

Turning the corner, they found Pidge and Hunk waiting. They all chatted about inconsequential things on the way to the ballroom. This would be their first ball on Arus, and if Nanny and Coran had their way, there would be many more. It seemed that royal balls were the best way to find a wife or husband if you were a royal seeking a spouse.

Upon reaching the ballroom, Keith asked one final time, "Everyone remember their station?" A chorus of "Yes, Keith," sounded around him and he had to laugh. "Sorry, guys. Force of habit to check everything one last time."

As they entered the ballroom, the majority of the guests turned to look at the space explorers. For many, it was their first look at the young men who had turned the tide of battle for Planet Arus and who were on call to assist their planets if needed. The team broke up and headed toward their designated spots and instantly became magnets for those wishing to learn more about Voltron or their battles. In a number of cases, the desire to talk was just a cover for young women with a desire to talk to the attractive young men.

Fifteen minutes later, Allura, Crown Princess of Arus, was introduced and escorted in by her chief advisor, Coran. Giving him a kiss on the cheek, the princess turned and walked away. Whispers raced through the crowd. At such functions, the monarch always dances with their spouse or their parent. In Allura's case, Coran was the closest thing she had to a parent. The whispers intensified as the attendees pondered the significance of the princess choosing someone else to dance with.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Fifteen minutes earlier…._

Allura and Coran stood at the double doors that led into the ballroom. Nanny did some last minute fussing over the halter-style royal blue gown. The material shimmered in the light and fell softly from beneath her bust line to the floor. Elbow length matching gloves adored her arms. Her hair was pulled up to the crown of her head and then fell down her back in shiny ringlets. A diamond tiara, pendant earrings, and bracelet were her only accessories.

Once Nanny had finished fussing, she began to tell Allura again about the princes in attendance.

Raising her elegantly gloved hand, she said, "Nanny. I know you mean well and I will speak and dance with them, but please stop pushing me." Turning to Coran, she said, "I will not be dancing the first dance with you, Coran."

Nanny started to object, but this time it was Coran who held up his hand. "It is her ball, Nanny. Let her enjoy it." There was a twinkle in his eye as he said, "I believe I know who you will be dancing with." At her shy smile and nod, he said, "I'll cue the orchestra once he leads you onto the floor."

Nanny couldn't contain herself any longer. "Coran! Are you saying she's going to dance with that hooligan?" At his nod, she continued, "But it's the first dance! You know what people will think!"

"Indeed, Nanny," Coran replied, "Allura and I both know what people will think."

Nanny harumpfffed and marched off.

Coran looked with tender eyes on his surrogate daughter. "I'm am truly sorry for my actions, my dear." Pausing a moment, he carefully said, "Now don't take offense when I ask this. But are you sure about this?"

Taking both of his hands in hers, she looked up at him with eyes that sparkled. "I have heard him in my mind, Coran." She saw his eyes widen in understanding. The sharing of a mind bond was an unusual thing even for Arusians and if she had found this with Keith….

Coran smiled back at her. "Say no more, Allura." Giving a glance to the guards stationed at the doors, he said, "Are you ready, Princess."

"More than you know, Coran," she said as she took his arm and walked through the open doors onto the platform at the top of the stairs. After her introduction she made her way to the bottom of the stairs and moved out onto the dance floor with Coran. When they stopped, she gave him a kiss on the cheek and said, "Thank you for understanding, Coran." Then with a dazzling smile, she turned and walked away. She knew where his station was and she headed for it. Allura could hear the buzz of the crowd, but it meant nothing to her. Only one man meant something to her now.

Standing on the opposite side of the room, Lance stopped his conversation with a beautiful redhead to say out loud, "No way!" And then double checking, he said softly, "Way to go, Princess."

Keith stood watching as Allura made her way in his direction. His pulse quickened at the vision in blue. Hearing the buzz of the crowd, he wondered if she knew what she was doing. Then again, she usually did. A small smile began to form as she walked to stand directly in front of him. His eyes searched hers and saw nothing but happiness.

"Well, Keith, are you going to make me ask you dance?" She said with a smile and a wink.

Breaking into a full grin, he held out his hand. Closing his fingers around her satin gloved ones, he led her to the middle of the floor. As the music began, he led her gracefully across the floor, enjoying the feel of her in his arms. Looking into her eyes, he said, "Lance told me that you wanted me to hold you closer. Is that true?" The blush across her cheeks told him the answer before her words did.

Raising her chin a little, she said, "Yes, I did… and I still do."

Needing nothing further, he pulled her into a closer hold. "You know that this could be considered inappropriate behavior by some."

Frowning and then smiling, Allura quickly said, "Indeed it might be considered inappropriate by some. However, you answer to the Crown Princess of Arus and no one else and I deem this entirely… appropriate."

Pulling her close for just a moment to whisper in her ear, Keith boldly asked, "I was wondering if the Crown Princess would consider… kissing to be appropriate?"

She didn't even blush when he pulled back, but saucily tilted her head to the side and said, "I think that is something we should discuss on the balcony later."

Keith winked at her and thought to himself that that would be a conversation he would enjoy tremendously. How much things had changed in just two weeks. He didn't want thoughts of Nanny and her scheming to mar this wonderful evening, but he had to think about that saying. He was no longer stuck… being stuck implied you wanted to get away or get out of something. Looking into the eyes of the beautiful woman in his arms, he knew he didn't want to get away. He thought to himself, '_This is where I want to stay. This is where I belong._' Then, it almost seemed like he could hear her answer, '_You belong with me_.' He smiled and shook his head. '_Ridiculus,_' he mused, '_I can't hear her thoughts_.' His eyes widened as Allura winked at him and smiled. What more surprises did Arus hold for him? He wasn't sure, but he looked forward to finding out.


End file.
